


Из пены морской

by My sweet prince (eva_s)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/My%20sweet%20prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все персонажи, задействованные в сценах сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из пены морской

Сириус стоит перед гобеленом с Родовым Древом, выпрямившись и заложив руки за спину. Скользит взглядом по переплетению золотых нитей. Это своеобразное наказание — за то, что посмел за обедом упомянуть о своем нечистокровном друге. За то, что вместе с именем прозвучало название Дома Гриффиндор.

За то, что и сам Сириус — гриффиндорец.

Сириуса водворяют в эту комнату, чтобы он мог подумать о чистоте крови. Сириус выучил Фамильное Древо наизусть.

Вот портрет матери, вытканный умело и красиво — острый взгляд Владычицы Знатного и Древнего Дома Блэк, высокая прическа, черное платье в буффами. Вот отец, с выражением лица холодным, как звездный свет. Вот Нарцисса, блеклая и восковая, сама похожая на мертвенный цветок своего имени. Вот Бэлла, со своей тяжелой испанской красотой совершенно неуместная в окружении холодных портретов Блэков — оливковые плечи в глубоком вырезе декольте, полные карминовые губы; ее муж, Рудольф Лестранж, смотрится рядом с ней старым унылым бассетом.

На месте портрета Андромеды оплывает обугленными краями дыра. Сириус вздыхает — Андромеда всегда ему нравилась. Средняя из сестер, будто уравновесившая взрывной темперамент Бэллы и равнодушную безжизненность Цисси, она была единственной, с кем Сириус мог находиться рядом без угрозы получить темномагическим проклятьем или смертельно заскучать.

Пожалуй, он даже не мог сказать, что из этого хуже.

Проведший все детство до Хогвартса в недрах особняка на Гриммо, Сириус порою отчаянно скучал. Приезд кузин на каникулы хоть как-то разнообразил черно-белую жизнь, полную строгих законов и правил (не бегай, не вертись, держи спину ровно, ты снова взял не ту вилку?!)

Если честно, Сириусу было наплевать, какой вилкой есть. Наверное, поэтому он и простаивал часами перед Фамильным Древом, запертый в пустой комнате, и девиз «Toujours Pur» прожег тень на сетчатке его глаз; но сердца так и не достиг.

Сириус смотрит в нежное лицо Регулуса, умерщвленное маской надменной скуки. Регулус никогда не забывает, какой вилкой есть. Регулус проводит дни у Фамильного Древа по собственному желанию. И он несомненно и точно знает, что такое «Всегда чист».

В детстве Сириусу казалось, что его брат не родился, как человек, а был создан искусственно — подобно говорящим куклам из детской. Будто маме понадобилась игрушка, которая всегда выполняет ее приказы; игрушка, которую можно демонстрировать гостям и которой можно гордиться.

Прекрасный внешне и пустой внутри маленький голем.

Рег.

Теперь Сириусу восемнадцать, и он, конечно, больше не думает о таких глупостях. Вместо этого он думает о том, что, кажется, живет не в том месте, и не в то время; что у мамы должен был быть единственный сын, чья голубая кровь просвечивает в тонких венках на бледном лице; что Сириусу стоило бы родиться в другой семье. Или не рождаться вообще.

Его взгляд скользит по Древу вниз и вбок, и прикипает к ветви Поттеров. Мать еще не выжгла их с гобелена, но на приемы семью уже не приглашают: отец Джеймса, Чарлус, имел неосторожность как-то высказаться о полукровках в лояльном тоне. Сириус рассматривает маленький, нечеткий портрет Джейми с нежностью и любовью; летние каникулы только начались, а он уже скучает по лучшему другу.

Внезапно за дверью раздается какой-то шум. Замок неслышно щелкает, открываясь, и в комнату заходит…

— Дядя Альфард? — не веря своим глазам, шепчет Сириус.

Альфард подходит к племяннику и крепко его обнимает.

*  
Дядя Альфард сидит за столом так, как будто и не исчезал на десять лет. Мать неодобрительно косится на его белую свободную блузу, распахнутую на груди, но ничего не говорит; Сириус не может оторвать взгляда от бронзовой кожи, виднеющейся в вырезе, и от ловких, сильных рук, орудующих первой попавшейся вилкой.

— Гриффиндор? — прыскает дядя. — Ну ты даешь!

Сириус видит, как морщится Рег; мать окончательно каменеет; отец смотрит в тарелку с отсутствующим выражением лица. Альфард, кажется, ничего не замечает, рассказывая о своей жизни в Италии. А может быть, попросту игнорирует их осуждающее молчание.

Темно-синие, темнее, чем у Сириуса, глаза весело сверкают; жемчужные зубы блестят меж тонких, красиво очерченных губ. Белая рубашка надувается, как парус, и Сириус легко представляет себе дядю на носу белой яхты, в соленых волнах и брызгах Средиземного моря. Альфарду сорок семь лет, но выглядит он на тридцать — ни пряди седины нет в его иссиня-черных волосах, а морщинки в уголках глаз с легкостью мог бы оставить морской ветер.

Когда лица старших членов Высокой и Знатной семьи Блэк вытягиваются окончательно, Альфард, наконец, покидает гостиную. Перед этим он треплет Сириуса по щеке, взъерошивает волосы. «Бат, Королевская улица, шестнадцать», — шепчет он и исчезает в каминном пламени.

Ночью Сириусу снится опаленная солнцем Италия.

*  
На чердаке пыльно и тихо. Сириус запускает обе руки в старый школьный сундук с инициалами «АБ» на крышке и вытаскивает на свет полуистлевшие листы пергамента, потрепанные учебники, сломанные перья; наконец, его рука натыкается на твердый уголок выпускного альбома.

Сразу под тяжелой обложкой обнаруживается большой плечевой портрет. На миг Сириусу кажется, что он видит себя самого — те же длинные волосы, надменная улыбка и прищуренные глаза; но галстук на шее юноши — это заметно даже в выцветшей сепии — явно не золотисто-красный, а на мантии извивается буквой «S» герб-змея.

«Альфард Блэк, 1946 год» — написано под колдографией.

Сириус бережно вынимает снимок из альбома и идет к себе.

*  
Июль переваливает за середину, а дядя Альфард больше не появляется. Сириус получает все больше и больше наказаний за рассеянность; все свое время он предпочитает проводить в спальне, глядя на старый портрет и представляя, как он станет таким же сильным, как дядя, когда вырастет. Как уедет в Италию, не сказав никому ни слова и не прощаясь. Как никто никогда не будет им управлять, даже мама.

Особенно мама.

Теперь, когда он стоит перед Фамильным Древом, его взгляд не отрывается от маленького портрета, золотистой вышивки, под которой написано: «Альфард Блэк». Однажды следящий за ним Кричер видит, как Сириус прикасается к портрету кончиками пальцев, легонько гладит; его губы шевелятся от непроизнесенных слов, а глаза прикрыты.

Кричер докладывает обо всем матери, и Сириуса перестают наказывать Древом. Теперь его запирают в подвале.

Сириус сидит на холодных камнях, гордо выпрямив спину, и думает о дяде Альфарде. О его глубоких, как море, глазах. Об улыбке, подобной южному солнцу. О смехе, звенящем, как ветер в снастях.

Однажды ему удается пронести в свое «заключение» дядину колдографию. И именно в этот момент к нему приходит Рег.

— Ну как ты там, братишка? — насмешливо спрашивает он из-за двери. Так и не дождавшись ответа, продолжает:

— Неужели опять витаешь в облаках? Пора бы уже взяться за ум, Сириус. Иногда мне так жаль, что старший брат — ты, а не я. Матушке тогда не пришлось бы выбивать из тебя дурь, чтобы обеспечить роду достойного наследника.

Сириус молчит. Альфард на колдографии надменно улыбается.

Регулусу отказывает выдержка. Он отмыкает замок сложным семейным заклятием — оказывается, оно теперь известно не только матери, но и ему, — и, быстро приблизившись, вырывает колдографию у Сириуса из рук.

Все тело затекло от долгого сидения на полу, и Сириус просто не успевает среагировать.

— Так-так… — тянет Регулус, разглядывая снимок. — Дядюшка Альфард.

Сириус медленно встает. Он ничего не говорит, только смотрит, но под его взглядом остекленел бы даже василиск.

Регулусу все равно.

— Красивый парень, да? — говорит он, и его глаза странно отблескивают. — Мама говорила, он всегда всем нравился. Особенно другим парням. А парни нравились ему. Наш дядюшка Альфард — мужеложец, прелесть, не правда ли? Ты тоже мечтаешь о нем, Сириус?

Регулус мог бы сказать «тоже дрочишь на него?», но Регулус никогда так не выражается. Сириус бледнеет; от слов брата что-то страшно и сладко переворачивается внутри.

Понимающую ухмылку с лица Регулуса он стирает кулаком.

Они катятся по полу, все в крови, когда врывается мать. Мощный Ступефай впечатывает Сириуса в стену; мать смотрит с таким холодным бешенством, что ему хочется в эту стену вжаться, вдавиться, протечь между камней. Вслед за обжигающим взглядом на Сириуса обрушиваются подобные ледяным глыбам слова:

— Ты снова подвел меня, сын. Круцио!

И все исчезает.

*  
Когда Сириус приходит в себя, ему на мгновение кажется, его тело разбил паралич. Он не чувствует ни ног, ни рук; не может пошевелить даже пальцем. А когда его веки, наконец, вздрагивают от усилий, на него обрушивается боль.

Перетянутые нервы будто опалены огнем; содранная о камни кожа саднит, а во рту пересохло от крика. В подвале уже никого нет, а дверь открыта; цепляясь за стену, Сириус поднимается на ноги и бредет в темную гостиную, где еле заметно тлеет углями камин. Практически падая в огонь, Сириус просыпает из сведенных пальцев дымолетный порошок и хрипит: «Бат, Королевская улица...»

Мир поглощает зеленый огонь.

*  
Снова он приходит в себя от мягких и влажных прикосновений к лицу. Он лежит на коленях у дяди Альфарда, и тот мягкой губкой протирает его кожу. От губки солено пахнет водорослями и йодом. Сириус разлепляет искусанные губы, и Альфард сразу же подносит к ним бокал с чем-то пряным, травяным и прохладным. Сириус пьет, и туман в голове постепенно уходит; растворяется в зелье боль.

Теперь он чувствует, как сильны и горячи руки дяди Альфарда, который держит его практически на весу; как приятно пахнет его кожа — нездешним солнцем и горячим песком; как боль и нежность плещутся в его синих глазах. И что-то еще мечется в этой темной глубине, что-то, от чего сердце Сириуса вдруг сладко замирает.

— Мальчик мой, — шепчет Альфард, прижимая Сириуса к груди, и тот утыкается лицом в горячую ключицу. Сухие губы размыкаются сами собой, чуть втягивая теплую кожу, и Сириус слышит над головой приглушенный полустон-полувздох. От этого звука по телу Сириуса бегут прохладные мурашки; руки дяди обхватывают сильнее, бережно укладывают на ковер. Когда Альфард его целует, Сириус внезапно ощущает холодную волну паники — все происходящее слишком пугающе, слишком реально. Паника катится вниз по телу и сталкивается с жарким цунами, поднимающимся где-то в паху. Волны встречаются, и водоворот поглощает Сириуса с головой.

Он бьется и стонет, обхватывая Альфарда руками и ногами, изо всех сил прижимаясь к нему и прижимая его к себе. Альфард целует его умело и жарко, незаметно освобождая обоих от одежды; Сириус понимает, что обнажен, только когда справа чувствует горячее дыхание камина, а слева — прохладное дуновение ветерка. Сверху его накрывает жаркое сильное тело.

В этих объятиях хочется раствориться. Эти губы на шее терзают нежно и больно. Эта ладонь под спиной поддерживает, будто пушинку, а вторая рука, прижимаясь, сладко ведет по внутренней стороне бедра. Когда Альфард касается его члена, Сириус вскрикивает.

Альфард ласкает ритмично и мягко; Сириус изгибается в такт горячим волнам, идущим от дядиной руки, и когда сильные ладони легко переворачивают его на живот, он пугается лишь на секунду; затем, когда язык Альфарда с нажимом проводит меж его ягодиц, сознание Сириуса окончательно отключается.

Остается только немыслимое, стискивающее грудь удовольствие; Сириус не слышит собственных криков, он чувствует только, как сильнее и глубже проталкивается внутрь гладкий язык, лаская и дразня. Как перехватывает дыхание, когда горячие пальцы, жадно пройдясь по ягодицам, вдруг присоединяются к языку, поглаживают мягко, почти незаметно, но Сириуса все равно прошибает неконтролируемая дрожь. Как один из этих влажных пальцев, преодолевая чуть заметное сопротивление, наконец, проникает внутрь, вызывая жжение, и сладость и недостаточность; Сириус лишь стонет, желая почувствовать больше, и пальцев становится сначала два, а потом три. Мягко сгибаясь, они ласкают медленно и осторожно, и Сириусу мало мало мало мало...

Он только прерывисто стонет, когда Альфард снова поворачивает его к себе. Новая волна паники бьет, как ледяная вода, когда он чувствует горячий и гладкий член, прижимающийся к нему, скользящий в него, заполняющий его. Новое ощущение непривычно и вызывает секундную оторопь — Сириусу хочется метнуться назад и двинуться вперед; Альфард решает дилемму за него.

Мягко прижав Сириуса к себе, он медленно двигается, уткнувшись лицом в его волосы и тяжело, сдержанно дыша; странные жгучие ощущения потихоньку притупляются, и Сириус немного расслабляется, лижет шею и плечо любовника. Альфард выгибается и глухо стонет; от этого стона у Сириуса внутри все дрожит. Дрожь выходит наружу с жестким укусом, с пальцами, стиснувшимися на волосах. Альфард подчиняется движению властной ладони, чуть откидывает голову и впивается Сириусу в губы, лаская неистово, яростно, больно. Прежний медленный темп там, внизу, создает сводящий с ума контраст.

Сириус рычит и подается бедрами; Альфард крепко обхватывает его под спину и поднимает, усаживая на колени, лицом к лицу; так они почти одного роста, и Сириусу больше не нужно закидывать голову, чтобы достать губами до сладкого пряного рта.

Он чувствует, как большая горячая ладонь ложится ему на поясницу, притягивая ближе; как его возбужденный член прижимается к чужому обнаженному животу. Сириус не выдерживает и трется; с первым же движением бедрами внутри будто вспыхивает белое пламя. Его удивленный вскрик слизан, сорван с губ горячим языком; прижимая его к себе обеими руками, Альфард начинает двигаться быстро и глубоко. Все вокруг тонет в ослепительном удовольствии; как высшая его точка, как завершающий аккорд — прикосновение теплой руки к члену, мягкое круговое поглаживание и следом — сильный и плотный обхват. Сириус стонет, прижимаясь ближе, сильнее, и вздрагивает всем телом; Альфард, прикусывая кожу на его плече, вздрагивает в ответ.

Над миром смыкается тьма.

*  
Сириус просыпается, утопая в ворохе простыней, словно в морской пене. В открытое окно бьет ослепительное солнце, ветер доносит запах воды.

Альфард входит в комнату, позвякивая стаканами на подносе; в стаканах, подтаивая, хрустит лед. Сириус, взъерошенный и почему-то напуганный, смотрит на него снизу вверх, и Альфард мелодично смеется, отставляя поднос и присаживаясь рядом с племянником, легко и нежно привлекает его к себе. Нагретая солнцем кожа волшебно пахнет; Сириус тает в теплом кольце рук, чувствуя, как закипает на ресницах соленая влага.

— Я все узнал, — шепчет Альфард Сириусу на ухо. — Твоя мать окончательно свихнулась, мой мальчик. Мне так жаль.

Он легонько покачивает Сириуса в объятиях, перемежая слова невесомыми поцелуями. Морская вода течет по щекам Сириуса, и он уже не пытается ее удержать.

— Я послал сову Поттерам, — шепчет Альфард. — Они готовы тебя принять уже сегодня.

У Сириуса темнеет в глазах. Сквозь тошнотворное головокружение он спрашивает:

— Разве я не могу остаться с тобой?

Альфард качает головой, Сириус чувствует это макушкой.

— Еще не время, мальчик мой, — говорит он, и Сириус слышит в его голосе обреченный рокот волн. — Мы обязательно будем вместе, маленький, но не сейчас.

Свет меркнет; бьются о скалы волны. Альфард продолжает его обнимать, целуя и покачивая, и боль постепенно уходит, оставляя после себя какое-то сонное отупение, обманчивый штиль. Сириус позволяет себя одеть (все вещи пропитались запахом соли и йода), покорно ест остывающий завтрак, и, наконец, шагает в камин. Когда он уже стоит в тесноте каменной кладки, слезы снова начинаются катиться у него по лицу. И тогда Альфард шагает вперед, обнимает крепко, до боли. Последний поцелуй горчит на губах.

Просыпается из опущенных рук дымолетный порошок. Сириус слышит хрипловатый голос, шепчущий: «Дом Поттеров», и печальное лицо Альфарда, его поднятую в прощании руку смазывает и скрывает огненный водоворот.

*  
Год спустя, когда незнакомый филин сбрасывает Сириусу на руки маленькое неприметное письмо, его пронзает дрожь неистовой надежды. Волна, вырвавшаяся на свободу из раскрытого свитка, сбивает Сириуса с ног, тащит по прибрежной гальке и оставляет лежать на камнях, тупо, с усилием, дыша.

«Согласно завещанию Альфарда Поллакса Блэка, погибшего на десятый день мая сего года в кораблекрушении у Италийских берегов, Сириусу Ориону Блэку, его племяннику, предписывается явиться в Гринготтс для получения наследства. Номер ячейки и ключ прилагаются».

Чернильные буквы на сером пергаменте размывает морская вода.

*  
В ячейке оказываются золото, какие-то накладные на недвижимость, фамильные драгоценности. Но Сириус не видит ничего — его взгляд прикован к бутылке, покачивающейся на груде галлеонов, как на золотистых волнах.

В бутылке запечатан корабль; маленькая яхта с белыми, как кипень, парусами. В бутылке пересыпается песок и мелкие ракушки, от холодного стекла пахнет йодом и солью.

На носу корабля застыла маленькая, едва различимая фигурка в белой просторной рубахе. А рядом с ней — еще одна, чуть поменьше.

Темные волосы обоих развеваются на ветру.


End file.
